1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio signal processing apparatus, and an audio signal processing method, for performing audio signal processing with respect to the audio signal of a sound source localized at a given angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of sound sources are included in the audio signal of contents recorded on a CD (Compact Disc), a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), or the like or of contents such as a TV (television) broadcast program. For example, in the case of contents in which music is recorded, sound sources such as a singing voice and the sound of a musical instrument are included in the audio signal. Further, in the case where the contents is a TV broadcast program, sound sources such as the voice of the cast, sound effect, the sound of laughing, and applause are included in the audio signal.
Although these sound sources are often recorded using different microphones at the time of recording, even in that case, the audio signals themselves are eventually mixed down to the number of channels determined in advance, such as 2 ch (channels) or 5.1 ch. At this time, by performing mixing or the like, an adjustment is performed so that the respective sound sources are localized in corresponding directions.
Examples of the related art include one disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-298200.